Hiding in the Closet Sequel to Under the Bed
by Faith-Slayer242
Summary: He's back! This time he is after Miranda and Lizzie after escaping prison. Only this time, the girls aren't hiding under the bed...uh-oh, will he find them?


Title: Hiding in the Closet (Sequel to Under the Bed)

Aurthor: Faith-Slayer242

Rating:

Genre: Horror

Characters: Lizzie, Miranda, Killer

Pairings: Miranda/Lizzie

Summary: He's back! This time he is after Miranda and Lizzie after escaping prison. Only this time, the girls aren't hiding under the bed...uh-oh, will he find them?

Warnings: Contains a little slash. Nothing major. Smoochies is as far as it will go.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Miranda will you come over?" Lizzie asked over the phone. "I don't like thunderstorms. And they said we're supposed to have one later."

"Yeah, sure I will. Where is everyone over there?" Miranda asked.

"Matt is at Laney's as always. And Mom and Dad are visiting grandma. Somehow Matt and I managed to talk our way out of going." Miranda laughed at Lizzie.

"Alright, alright. I will be over in like 15 minutes. Let me pack up my stuff and I will drive over there."

"Thank you so much Miranda! I love you."

"Love you too Lizzie. Be over in a few. Bye-bye." Miranda hung up and so did Lizzie.

Lizzie walked downstairs and looked out the window. It was starting to get dark. Lizzie started to remember what happened two years ago...when her family was away and she and Miranda were there alone. She remember that guy breaking in, and she and Miranda were hiding under the bed for hours. And then they finally got him whenever he went downstairs and they had hit him with a baseball bat and an iron.

Of course this wasn't all that she remembered. She remembered the kiss that Miranda gave her to calm her down when they were taking that man away from them and to jail. Even then she had never said anything to Miranda about it, and neither did Miranda. It was kinda like it never happened.

"Why did she kiss me?" Lizzie whispered to herself. "And...why didn't I object to it? Or say anything," Lizzie scratched her head, "should I say anything to her about it when she gets here? I mean, even though it happened when we were 14...2 years later, now we're 16...maybe we can talk about it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She went in the living room and she turned on the t.v. and started watching The Weakest Link.

Miranda picked up her small duffle bag and grabbed 2 pairs of clothes out of her closet and she stuffed them into the bag, along with her pj's and her hair brush and anthing else she needed. She picked up her car keys and wrote her mom a note saying she was staying at Lizzie's and she walked out the door. She got into her car, cranked it up, turned on the radio, and drove off.

But of course, before she went to Lizzie's she stopped at the gas station and filled her car up with gas. She went inside to pay for it. While she was waiting in line to pay, she saw single roses beside the cashier. She picked one up. She paid for the rose and her gas and left to go to Lizzie's from there.

"Come on, Miranda." Lizzie wined. She looked outside and there were dark clouds starting to form. Lizzie frowned and grabbed a pillow.

"You've got to tell her. You've got to tell her. You can do this Miranda." Miranda told herself. "You can do it. Just tell Lizzie you love her. It's not hard. 'Lizzie, I love you.'" Miranda missed her turn. "Crap." She pulled into a driveway and she turned around. A few minutes later she arrived at Lizzie's house. She got out of the car, grabbed the flower and hig it behind her back and she put her bag on her other shoulder.

She knocked on Lizzie's door. Lizzie got up off of the couch and went to the door. She looked through the glass to see who it was. She opened the door.

"Hey, Miranda!" Lizzie said.

"Hey, Lizzie..." Miranda pulled the rose out from behind her back. "This is for you."

"Aww, thank you Miranda." She hugged her best friend.

"I love you, Lizzie." Miranda blurted out.

"I love you too, Miranda." Lizzie said back.

"No...I mean...I...oh, what are you watching?" Miranda asked, backing out of what she was saying.

"The Weakest Link, come on in." Lizzie closed the door behind Miranda and allowed her to drop her bag beside the couch and sit down with her.

"Miranda...can we talk?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure, about what?" Miranda asked.

"Do you remember two years ago whenever that guy broke in over here and tried to kill us and we were here alone?" Miranda nodded. "Well...do you remember whenever the cops were taking that guy away...and you..."

"When I kissed you? To calm you down?" Miranda finished.

"Well, yes. Why did you kiss me?" Lizzie asked.

"To calm you down."

"Is that the only reason?" Lizzie somewhat frowned.

"Well...no." Miranda confessed. "Lizzie, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Lizzie wondered.

"Well...Lizzie...I have been in love with you since the 7th grade." Miranda closed her eyes. Lizzie didn't say anything. She looked down at the floor. Miranda was getting really worried. She had pretty much expected Lizzie to just flip out...but she wasn't saying a word and that made Miranda even more paranoid. Miranda stood up and started walking away from the couch and kinda around it. Lizzie sat there for a minute and then she got up.

Miranda was walking towards a wall and then Lizzie walked over to her. Miranda put her forehead to the wall. "I'm sorry, Lizzie." Miranda jumped when she felt Lizzie's hands slide around her waist. Miranda turned around and faced Lizzie.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault." Lizzie smiled. Her hands were now holding to eachother behind Miranda's back. Lizzie inched her way towards Miranda more and more. "I have a confession to make as well. Ever since that night we were under my bed hiding together, I have liked you. And now, I am starting to fall in love with you." Miranda's eyes dropped a few tears and she smiled. Lizzie smiled. Lizzie leaned forward and locked her lips with Miranda.

They broke lose. Lizzie looked over at the t.v. and on it was Breaking News. Miranda and Lizzie watched to see what was happening.

"We have just gotten report that a man has escaped from the state prison. He has now been out for nearly 24 hours. Please be on the look out for this man." The news caster showed a picture.

"Miranda?" Lizzie said with fear in her voice.

"Lizzie...is that?"

"Oh no. He said he'd be back for us! Now he is going to come back! He has escaped. Miranda, we have got to get out of here."

"And go where? How do you know he even remembers where you live?" There was a bump on the door. In a state of panic the girls ran up the stairs and into Lizzie's room, except, this time instead of hiding under the bed, they hid in the top of Lizzie's closet. It was very cramped, but they fit up there.

Meanwhile, downstairs. The front door was broken down. Thunder pounded outside and lightning flashed. The man that broke into the house before, was back. And he meant business. He carried his old stainless steel hunting knife in his right hand and walked around the house in search of the girls.

Thankfully, this time, the girls would have better luck because this time there was no signs of the girls being there at that time. Now the girls could only pray that the man would just leave them alone. And they also prayed no one would call and leave a message, which was what gave them away last time.

Lizzie took the guys warning seriously when they took him away the first time and she had her closet slight extended outwards so incase he did come back she would have somewhere to hide without being found. Her dad thought it was a good idea so they fixed it so incase the guy came back she would be safe. And right now, Lizzie and Miranda both were very thankful that Lizzie was over paranoid and listened to warnings when they were given.

Lizzie had also had a cell phone hidden on silent in her closet top incase it was ever needed. This girl was always prepared. Quickly she dialed 911 and gave a very quiet distress call and the police were on there way.

Not even a minute and a half later the police were there. Miranda and Lizzie could hear their sirens. They heard them come into the house. And then they heard the police calling out for them. Obviously, the escaped convict was gone. He ran.

A/N hey guys! I hope you liked part 1. Don't worry, part 2 will be up soon. And he will be back!! Muahaha!!!

FaithSlayer242


End file.
